


Third Time's the Charm

by rainbow_arrow



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: I dunno what else to tag, Lukadrien Winter, Lukadrien Winter 2020, M/M, New Year's Eve, lukadrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_arrow/pseuds/rainbow_arrow
Summary: Adrien Agreste realizes something and takes a few times to articulate what he means. Luckily, Luka is more than understanding.(written for the Lukadrien Winter Gift Exchange)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	Third Time's the Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my entry for the Lukadrien-Winter gift exchange!  
> I got @sunbeamkitten (on instagram) and the request was hurt/comfort, angst and/or fluff and I uhhhh hope I did it justice. I haven't written a short fic in...a while...
> 
> Enjoy!

**[once]**

“Hello?” Adrien announced himself, walking onto the Liberty one afternoon after class for band practice, but was met with silence. He pouted, checking his phone as his kwami appeared, hovering next to his shoulder, “I’m only a few minutes late…”

“Hm…” Plagg pondered, looking around, “Check downstairs, maybe?”

He nodded, turning to head down to the lower level as his phone vibrated with a message from Juleka,  _ Rose and I had to finish something, so practice is postponed a bit, sorry! _ “Oh, hm,” he stopped at the top of the stairs. This wasn’t like her, but he really couldn’t be too upset, as long as he had a reason to stay away from his house, he was more than okay with waiting.

“Hey,” Luka said, getting his attention from the bottom level, starting up a few of the steps.

He looked up from his phone, down to him, “Hey, sorry, I just got Juleka’s message.”

“Oh, did no one let you know before? Shit, sorry--” Luka pressed his lips together, watching the blond, “Yeah, practice is just pushed back an hour because I guess everyone had some project to finish. You’re more than welcome to hang out here, if you don’t want to go all the way back home, I’m just messing around. I can teach you some new chords?”

Adrien nodded, desperate to not return to his house, “Yeah, that sounds fun.”

Luka smiled, turning back into his room as Adrien walked down the stairs to join him. He hadn’t spent a lot of alone time with the older boy, rarely having seen him outside of rehearsal, “Sorry no one told you,” he said, picking up his guitar as the other rounded the corner to the bottom level, “I sure don’t mind passing the time with you though.”

The blond stood, unsure where to go as Luka gestured towards his bed for him to sit, “Really? I’m just your little sister’s friend--”

“Hardly,” he shook his head, handing him the instrument carefully.

“-and you’ve got this whole edgy punk-rocker boy get-up that you would expect to make you really apathetic but… you’re not…” he hesitated, noticing the other staring at him, amused by his claims.

“Is that how you see me?” He raised an eyebrow as Adrien shrugged. He didn’t think he said anything offensive to spark such skepticism. He should’ve emphasized more on how he really enjoyed his aesthetic, his  _ vibes _ , as Nino liked to joke about. There was a certain softness about the other that made him feel safe in his presence.

“Yeah, it’s like you’re the cool older brother.”

He laughed, sitting next to him as he fingered the fretboard unknowingly, “I do hope there’s potential of me getting to change my title,” he joked, smiling at him. Luka was always so nice to him, and he just assumed not only because he was his bandmate, but also his recent interest in Marinette, well more so her interest in him, “So what do you remember? It’s been a few months--”

“I think I’ve got a couple--” he said, strumming a few times, his father’s recent words entering his mind before shaking his head, “Sorry I’m a little out of it--”

“Hey, it’s fine, we don’t have to--”

“I think a distraction would be nice though,” he mumbled, adjusting his fingers as the other placed his hand on his shoulder, watching him carefully as if he got close enough he could read the fine print to understand what was troubling him. 

Luka nodded hesitantly, “Yeah, okay,” he clearly didn’t believe him, but decided to let him exist in his denial for a bit longer.

Appreciating his ease to move on, he returned his focus to the fretboard, trying to recall the various chords he was taught in brief moments in passing. He felt tears well up in his eyes, quickly trying to blink them away, “Hey what’s the--” his voice caught, shaking his head as his tears threaten to pour over, “S-sorry--” he tried to focus back on the instrument, “Can you show me--” he moved his hand to wipe his face, “I can’t remember--”

“Here,” Luka took the guitar back, setting it to his other side to direct his focus back to him, “Hey, something’s clearly wrong. What's up? ”

Sniffling, he looked up at the other, genuine concern on his face, “I’m f-fine, sorry--” he clearly didn’t believe him, “It’s nothing--”

He watched him for a moment before speaking softly, “It’s not nothing if it’s got you feeling like this, Adrien. Do you want to talk about it?” He offered his hand not on his shoulder, which he took hesitantly with his opposite hand. His fingers were callused from his guitar strings, but they felt comforting as he rubbed his thumb against his limp hand.

“It’s nothing new, I’m fine, really, just being dramatic,” he mumbled before looking at the other, much closer than he anticipated. His blue eyes were watching him closely as he stared back before looking away to wipe his tears with the sleeve of his shirt, “Sorry.”

Luka’s hand slid down to his waist in an attempt at a side hug, “It’s okay to not be okay.”

“I--” he sighed, wanting to get enough words out to shine some amount of light on what was so upsetting to him, he owed him that much, “I’ve been spending a lot of time thinking about who I am and what I am, like as a person,” he paused, hoping the other could piece together what he was trying to say without him going into  _ any _ details, “It was a lot of hypothetical, so it’s kinda on me for not having my thoughts in order before talking to him about it. But he went off saying how I’m just a child, not knowing what I want. How I was selfish for not considering all the implications of if I were to come out-- which I didn’t, but I just wanted to talk to him as my  _ father _ . I just thought that since he’s my dad he wouldn’t care-- but like, at least still be interested you know? Support me a bit. I guess it’s hard for someone to say they still love you when they never said I love you to begin with.”

He felt the other boy hesitate before mumbling, “I’m sorry, that’s so shitty,” he dropped his hand to pull him into a hug, enough comfort for his tears to transition into sobs, holding him tight, scared of what might happen if he were to let go, “It takes a lot to be so personal with someone like that, and to be shut down so quickly is really disheartening,” he rubbed his arm in an attempt to reassure him, “I know it’s hardly the same, but I love you, and I know your friends do too.”

Adrien pulled back from their embrace, glancing at the other as he wiped the tears from his cheeks, attempting to laugh it off, “Sorry, guess I’m being dramatic. Don’t know what that was,” he attempted to laugh again when he felt his other hand drop to his waist, giving him a squeeze.

“You don’t need to apologize for being upset. I don’t get why your father would say things like that, you’re so amazing, Adrien. I wish I could give you the entire world because it’s what you deserve,” the blond smiled, looking at him, surprised how serious he was.

“Luka…” he shook his head, directing his gaze to the ground, his level of sincerity making him uncomfortable, “I’m really fine, you don’t need to say things like that.”

The older boy smiled softly, continuing to watch his face as he avoided looking back, “I’m not just saying it to make you feel better-- I honestly believe it. I hate how your life makes you forget how absolutely phenomenal you are. If it was up to me, I’d be there everyday to remind you, just a subtle soundtrack constantly on,” he paused, “I would rather your father just not say terrible things to you, of course. But it seems like that’s not going to change soon.”

“Thanks…” he mumbled, taking his hand again as he leaned his head against his shoulder, comforted by the other. They fell into a silence, the older boy’s fingers tracing small circles into his palm as a way to keep him calm and distracted enough from spiraling again; it was exactly what he needed. A bit passed before Adrien tried to sit up, “Sorry, you don’t need to--”

He watched him, “Well, for your conscious, I want to,” he sure didn’t have a comeback to that, “It’s making you feel better, that’s all that matters.”

Unable to argue either of his points, he sighed, shifting the slightest bit closer to the other, holding his hand out again for him to continue his circles. He couldn’t disagree, it was making him feel better; eventually the quiet returned, with Luka leaning his head atop the others as the time continued forward.

“Luka! Hey, you ready?”

The blond pulled back abruptly, shaking his head as if to clear his thoughts, surprised an hour had passed already, “We should probably--”

He stood up, his hands on his shoulders, “Take a few minutes, okay? Don’t hesitate to say if you’re not up to it-- you’ve been through a lot recently and music is a great way to get these type of feelings out, but definitely not for everyone,” he paused, “Your soul is just so hopeful, Adrien, and seeing any kind of cloud cover is so disconcerting. I’m sorry your father isn’t as accepting, but there are so many other people in your life who will love you regardless,” he leaned forward, placing a soft his on his forehead, something he definitely did not expect, but definitely did not oppose. He smiled one last time before grabbing his guitar, “Don’t worry, I’ll set your board up.”

Smiling softly, watching him leave, he sighed, laying back on his bed to rub his face. He couldn’t believe the last hour happened; that he  _ cried _ and told someone about one of his father’s reactions and to  _ that _ of all things. Plus it was to  _ Luka _ , the sole reason the questioning even happened in the first place.

\---

“Adrien. Yo-- hey, earth to Adrien?”

He turned towards Juleka’s voice as she approached his keyboard, half an hour into rehearsal, “What?”

She pressed her lips together, following his gaze to her brother, replacing one of his guitar strings on the edge of the stage, brows furrowed as he worked, “You just ignored nearly everything Rose said. Are you getting distracted by something?”

The blond shook his head, attempting to clear any thoughts, “No, nope, sorry. Kinda just a little out of it. Didn’t sleep well.”

Clearly not believing him, she sighed as Luka stood up, instrument repaired, “Alright fine. You ready?” She asked the older boy, who played a little tidbit of something as an answer, “Good,” Juleka glanced at the blond before turning back to her spot.

Adrien exhaled, attempting to clear his mind, setting his hands on the board, his fingers on the keys ready to go as his eyes wandered back to him. It was a warm afternoon, the heat not helping his jumbled thoughts, but thankfully he was managing for the most part to coast by, play song after song he remembered. He wasn’t crazy, was he? He was just the cool older brother, no more, no less.

“Hey,” Luka turned to face him, tapping his board to break him from whatever haze he was stuck in, “If you really aren’t feeling up to this, I can absolutely make up some excuse to end early so you can chill--” he stopped as the blond shook his head.

“No, it’s fine, I just want things to be normal. I’ll be better, I swear,” he glanced at him, clearly not the point he was aiming for, “Thanks though.”

He nodded, turning back to face the other three members, “Let’s take it again,” Adrien watched him play a few notes before glancing back over his shoulder, smiling softly, as if a reminder to him he was there.

**[twice]**

“Adrien, can I tell you something?”

He looked up from typing out a response to someone as Luka sat down next to him on the edge of the stage, “Yeah totally.”

It was early autumn, the leaves on the trees nearby had turned orange, and a good amount had blown onto the main deck, swirling around their feet. Rehearsal had ended abruptly when Ivan was called home, finding it hard and quite pointless to continue practice without a drummer.

“I know it was a while ago, but you’re the only person who knows I was Viperion, and I just want to get this off my chest,” the blond’s interest clearly piqued as he folded his arms on his legs, “I first want to thank you for that? You said a lot of really nice things to me and we never really addressed it.”

Adrien shrugged, “I said what was true. And you did a great job as Viperion. So much better than what I could have done. The snake suits you,” he offered a soft smile, reminding Luka of someone he couldn’t quite pinpoint.

“It really meant a lot, most people don’t pick me like that?” He looked confused, prompting him to continue, “I just…I’m not going to say I’m forgettable, per se, but I’m easily look-over-able. It’s a Couffaine curse really,” he half joked, struggling to find the words. He’d never expressed this to anyone, but it felt like the right time to open up, “A lot of people notice you and for you to notice me really means a lot, so thank you.”

The blond watched him carefully, “Of course I noticed you. You’re a great person, Luka. Kind, passionate, wildly talented, not bad on the eyes if I say so myself,” he half teased, nudging his leg with his knee, “I thought she should’ve picked you from the beginning.”

“Thanks,” he smiled softly, nudging him back as he remembered his second topic he wanted to touch on, “We haven’t really talked since before summer break-- I just wanted to also make sure you’re doing better? You really hate people worrying about you, so you’ve appeared fine--” Luka set his hand on the other’s knee reassuringly.

The blond half smiled, nodding, “I’m...fine. I tried to bring it up again to my father, and he started to pretend I didn’t exist. I know, great parenting technique there. But you were right, I’ve been talking to Nino-- it’s nice to just get it out. You’re sweet for asking.”

“I’m glad you have someone,” he moved his hand to the inside of his knee, which the other took no offense in, sighing as he rested his head on his shoulder. A silence settled between them before he felt the blond’s phone vibrate, which he aptly ignored, “So all things considered, are you okay?”

“I was actually going to ask the same question,” Adrien mumbled, “You always seem so chill and laid back, but so do ducks when they’re swimming-- you know, up top they’re floating by so peaceful but under the water they’re just kicking up a storm. Just checking to see if you’re okay up there.”

The older boy nodded, “Nothing new on the Luka front I’d say, and I honestly don’t think the duck theory applies to me--” he laughed and the blond lifted his head to look at him, smiling, “I’m more one to wear my heart on my sleeve. I think you’re the duck here.”

“I like that about you though. Makes me very sure where I stand with you.”

He hesitated; he couldn’t  _ really _ know, “And where is that?”

Adrien shrugged, watching him. Luka hardly knew where he stood, so he doubted  _ he _ did; his honesty and their time together made him crave getting closer to him, “I don’t know the exact coordinates, but I think I like the general location,” his heart fluttered, making him lean in, enchanted by his brilliant green eyes staring back, “It’s been fun hanging out, Luka. I like you.”

Nodding slowly, he couldn’t help but smirk, “I’d argue we should still do it more.”

He smiled, not looking away, their distance minimal, “That sounds great--” he was interrupted by his phone vibrating repeatedly, causing him to pull back, lifting the phone to his ear, “Hello? Oh,” he paused, “Yeah, sorry, I’m coming,” he hung up, offering a smile before standing up, causing his hand to drop from his leg, “Sorry, gotta go-- lost track of time.”

Luka stood to join him, disappointed he was so close, “Of course. See you at rehearsal next week?” 

Lifting his bag over his head, he nodded, “I’ll be here,” he paused, pulling him into a quick hug before turning to leave off the boat, “Bye Luka!”

“Bye,” he couldn’t help but laugh at himself, falling in love with a duck.

**[thrice]**

Chloe Bourgeois might have been disliked by many, but no one could deny she could throw a damn good party, gathering their entire grade and nearly a hundred others to celebrate the arrival of the new year. True to her nature, it was a more chill hang-out type party with the expectation of formal attire, as she explained it was best to enter the new year well dressed.

“Adrikins! You came!” she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him as he entered the room already crowded with people.

“Just for you, Chlo,” he joked, half-hugging her before pulling back, “Thanks for doing this, and also, you look phenomenal. You always did love the excuse to dress up.” She was wearing a floor length black and gold sequin dress fit for a queen, her hair pulled back into a high bun, bangs framing her face. 

She smiled, giving him a little spin he didn’t ask for, “I know, right? You don’t look bad yourself, the whole get-up from you tonight--” she gestured towards his tux; he opted for his full black look and an emerald green bowtie which, according to Marinette, helped his eyes pop.

Finding Nino and Alya proved to be significantly easier than anticipated, Nino waving to him from across the room, in a classic black suit with a red tie, matching his hat he still chose to wear, “Dude! Looking sick as ever--” he beamed, pulling him into one of his bro-hugs, patting his back, “Also a real miracle your father’s let you out so late--”

“Yeah, well New Years only comes, believe it or not, only once a year-- also the fact that I wouldn’t be at home really helped him decide,” he joked, turning to his girlfriend, who opened her arms for a hug, “It feels like it’s been ages since I’ve seen you.”

She clicked her tongue, “Well that’s no one’s fault but Gabriel’s,” she pulled back, “I’m sure glad to see you’ve made it to at least one of these parties.” 

“I’m glad it was this one, you look  _ fantastic _ .”

“Chloe saw me and said ‘I require formal attire and I’m still easily the best dressed here’, so it’s nice to hear someone likes my outfit,” he rolled his eyes at her comment as she laughed, “We can all just hope she’ll be better next year, right?”

“Here’s to hoping,” he raised his non-existent champagne glass before turning to Marinette, who half waved at him. He wanted to be normal around her, but she wasn’t really making it easy, constantly flustered but in a very different way than he was used to. She was wearing a short dress he’d seen the sketches of, continuing with a black mesh theme with silver accents, “You’ve outdone yourself again, Marinette.” 

She nodded, appreciating the approval, “Thanks--”

“Hi Adrien!” Rose smiled enthusiastically as she approached with Juleka and Mylene, all wearing dresses very suited to their personalities, and Alix, in a dark green tux, complimenting her hair well, “Glad to see you outside of school, and rehearsals, I guess.”

He smiled, “Hi Rose. It is really nice getting to see everyone, it’s different..”

“We were just going to get the boys and we’ll be back--” Mylene explained as the four of them continued walking in the direction they were heading as Juleka hung back from the others for a moment, nudging his arm. 

“Hey, my brother wanted me to let you know he’s looking for you,” the blond nodded, pressing his lips together as the girl shook her head, joining her friends.

“I didn’t even know Luka was going to be here,” Marinette observed, looking around for him as Alya laughed at her inability to play subtle, “What? I really didn’t--”

Nino elbowed his friend to get his attention, raising his eyebrows in question, causing Adrien to laugh, shaking his head, “I’m not going to go  _ looking _ for him. You guys are my friends, so I’m not just gonna  _ leave _ you--”

“Chill, dude, whatever. Seems like Marinette might up and do that first though--” he looked to his other friend, panning the crowded room as Alya continued to poke fun at her. Since Adrien formally turned her down the previous month, she’d directed her efforts towards the older boy, who he’d heard turned her down as well, but she didn’t necessarily act like it, wanting to take a second chance. The few times he witnessed them together he seemed less than interested, but that could just be his bias, “Do you need me to hype you?”

He laughed, shaking his head, “No, Nino, I think I’ll be fine--” he folded his arms, raising his eyebrow, “Do you want to hype me?”

“Dude I’m just so excited. So so so hyped  _ for _ you. I’ve seen you two-- ugh,” he put his hand over his heart, causing Adrien to laugh harder, “You deserve to be happy, and it really seems like you are when you’re with him.”

“Stop stop--” he covered his face with his hands, “Your hyping is aiming for higher expectations than I have. All I’m looking for is a kiss at midnight, and if there’s more, we’ll play it from there. Now, it feels like you’re aiming me for marriage--  _ stop-- _ ” he laughed as Nino shrugged at the idea, “What’s the opposite of hyping, because I would like a serving of that please.”

Nino draped his arm over his shoulder, pulling him closer, “You’ll be fine, dude. I’m just excited for you,” he smiled, thankful of his friend’s support and enthusiasm, and glad he told him-- he would not be able to conquer this alone.

The other group returned with Ivan, Marc and Nathaniel, mixing together to form a larger group within the room. The blond actively chose to stay close to Nino, and therefore, Alya, with both of the art boys joining to talk to her about something from a previous conversation he couldn’t quite hear. A solid half an hour had passed when Adrien noticed Luka out on the balcony leaning over the railing. Nudging Nino to not interrupt Alya, he attempted to excused himself, his friend following him a few steps from the circle, “Dude, are you gonna--”

“Shhhpt--” he couldn’t help but smile as his friend playfully shoved him, laughing, “I’ll let you know, I promise,” he continued walking to the door, not wanting to draw the attention of the others as Nino shook his head, turning back to the group, trying his absolute best to keep his calm.

The older boy didn’t react as the door opened, continuing to look out over the city. He was wearing his dark denim jacket with a lighter sweater sticking out underneath, black pants, completed with mid-calf dark boots, one foot crossed over the other. Adrien exhaled, trying to calm his racing brain as he joined him, leaning over to see what he was transfixed by.

“Oh. Hi.” Luka smiled, shifting to face him better, “Fancy seeing you here.”

He laughed under his breath, coming out in a fog, “And to you too. What’s got you hanging out alone in the last minutes of the year?”

Shrugging, he reached up to run his fingers down the other’s suit jacket, “Needed some space I suppose. Sure a lot of people here-- did not expect that. You got quite dressed up for a-- as  _ I _ was told-- ‘low-key get together’--” he smiled as the blond laughed, “Clearly it was mis-advertised to me.”

“Any party hosted by Chloe Bourgeois is never low-key-- you were just lied to,” his jacket was open, as well as his light cardigan, revealing a lower cut black shirt, “I was excited to see you all suited up, if we’re being honest.”

Luka smirked, leaning closer, “It takes a bit more than the welcoming of a new year to get me in a collared shirt,” Adrien smiled, watching him, the dim lighting made the far away city lights reflect in his blue eyes, watching him back with equal fascination, “You look fantastic all dolled up. Black looks good on you, makes your eyes pop,” he dropped his hand from where it was resting on the railing to nudge the other’s, asking permission to interlace their fingers.

“Would it be cocky if I said I knew that already?” 

He laughed and Adrien felt his heart skip; no one had  _ ever _ made him feel like this. His fixation on Ladybug felt like nothing compared to this, to want to know him and be close to him and watch him grow and succeed, “I wouldn’t mind, I like the confidence,” he could’ve sworn he leaned the slightest bit closer, practically egging him on.

“Can I kiss you?”

Luka smiled, not looking away from him, almost not believing the words from his mouth, “I was actually going to ask the same question,” he practically whispered reaching his hand up to the other’s cheek, tracing his thumb down his jawline, leaning closer as their fogged breaths mixed into one. 

“Wait--” Adrien pulled back slightly, “Do we want to wait for midnight?”

He couldn’t help but smile, amused by his reason for interruption, “Why?”

“It’s a lucky thing, isn’t it?”

“I think I’m plenty lucky getting this far. I was also planning on this being more than a one-time deal,” the other smiled nervously at that potential as he leaned back in closer, Luka’s hand snaking around to the nape of his neck, twisting in his blond hair. He pressed his lips to the other’s, gently at first before Adrien reacted, kissing back a bit more eagerly, which he accepted willingly. They pulled back, smiling against each other’s lips, both in disbelief it finally happened and they both felt the same.

There was a pounding on the window causing them to jump, having forgotten there were other people in the world with them. Nino opened the door to enthusiastically yell, “That’s my  _ best friend _ !”

Adrien felt his cheeks flush a dark red, covering his face with his hand not holding the other’s as Luka laughed, greatly amused by him, “We love the supportive best friend--” he pulled the blond into a hug with his free hand, “Hope you didn’t want to keep this a secret--”

“Ahhh,” he turned to wave reassuringly to his friend, who gave him a thumbs up before shutting the door, thankful the inside was dark enough so he couldn’t see his other friend’s reactions, “This wouldn’t have been secret for long, even without Nino’s help.”

“Really now? You, the duck?”

He laughed, shaking his head, “Okay, Nino helped speed the process up a lot, I won’t deny that--” the other laughed, dropping his hand to wrap his arms around his neck, hugging him tight, prompting Adrien to hug him back, “I just really like you--”

“So are you implying I can finally change my title from cool older brother?” He teased, playfully kissing his cheek, “Whatever you have in mind.”

“Yeah, okay-- we can try out boyfriend to see how that fits. Next year, of course,” Adrien stuck his tongue out as Luka smiled.

“Uh, yes please,” he pulled back to watch him, “A more pressing matter-- that kiss at midnight you also wanted? We still up for that? Or do we want to face everyone definitely still watching since Nino drew their attention out here?”

Adrien pouted, trying not to laugh, “We really should, huh?” He took his hand in the other’s, “Well, I don’t see why we can’t have both,” he started back towards inside, the other happily being dragged behind, stopping as he reached for the door, one hand on it, turning back, “Hey you’re like okay with this, right? I’ve been very--”

Cutting him off before he could get self destructive, Luka kissed him again, pulling back just enough, “Yes. Without hesitation. Absolutely. You’re going to receive the entire world from me, and that’s both a threat and a promise--” he smiled as the other laughed, “I want to see you happy, Adrien. I want to make you as happy as you make me.”

“Aw, Luka,” he studied the other, his blue eyes watching him back with equal fascination, “You already do.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thanks for reading!
> 
> I dunno if I'm gonna do other short ones for a while, it was fun, but Untitled Trash is really where my heart is rn (and another long fic in the works so stay tuned)  
> ((it was so hard to not have luka call adrien blondie holy hECK)


End file.
